


you shine like the stars, you light up my heart

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Zhangjing!Harem, side!Biting, the Justin and Linong ships are pretty chaste, the ship that's pretty much canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: So maybe this relationship is...odd.But when Zhangjing has seven boyfriends to give his love to, who cares?Alternatively: the Zhangjing harem that's long overdue.





	1. you're the one i run home to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_stickie_note](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/gifts).



> Thanks to [Kelly](https://twitter.com/zhangjunftw) for being my Malaysian guide, to [Riyu](https://twitter.com/zhangjingtea) for being my beta, and to [Evie](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds) for listening to me complain about this fic. 
> 
> And happy birthday to [Stickie!](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)

“Hurry, hurry!” Zhengting nags urgently, drumming his fingers impatiently on the counter. “Yanjun, hand me that spatula.”

 

“Uhh..” Yanjun looks blankly at the utensils in the drawer. “This one?” He asks, pulling out a ladle.

 

Zhengting sighs. “Never mind. Ziyi, hand me that spatula.”

 

“Zhengzheng, slow down,” Ziyi says in that relaxed, soothing way of his, placing the requested utensil in his outstretched palm. “You’re going to hurt yourself again.”

 

“It needs to be _perfect,_ ” Zhengting stresses.

 

“And it will be. Relax, the kids are distracting Zhangjing. And you know Justin, it’s going to take them at least an hour to get back.”

 

Zhengting sighs, slumping against Ziyi. “But it’s gotta be _perfect,_ Ziyi _._ Wenjun!” he barks, suddenly standing ramrod straight again.

 

The tall man looks up from where he’s stirring chocolate powder into a glass of warm milk. “Hmm?”

 

“Is the Milo Dinosaur going okay? Is it too sweet? Don’t put too much condensed milk.  And don’t forget—”

 

“Zhengzheng,” Wenjun interrupts, draping one long arm around the panicking boy, “ _relax.”_ He rests his chin on top of Zhengting’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him. “Zhangjing is going to love it. You know how much he misses home.”

 

Zhengting huffs an indignant breath at him before sagging into Wenjun’s arms. “Obviously. That’s why we’re doing this in the first place.”

 

Wenjun smiles, arm tightening around Zhengting. “Obviously.”

 

\--

 

“Zhangjing-ge!” Justin yells at the top of his lungs. “Look, it’s a giant koala!” He gestures excitedly to the oversized stuffed animal hanging from the strings. “Zhangjing-ge, you’d win it for me, right?”

 

Zhangjing hesitates, looking at the setting sun. “I don’t know if we have time, Justin. Zhengting seemed pretty nervous about us getting back on time. And you know the carnival is an hour’s drive away from home.”

 

“But Zhangjing-ge, please?” Justin looks at him with his best puppy-dog eyes and sweetest smile.

 

“Jing-ge, I want one too!” Linong cheers, voice full of wonder and innocence.

 

Zhangjing wavers for a quick second, before going over to the booth and placing a few tokens down. “Let’s make this fast then.”

 

He does not make it fast.

 

But half an hour later, both Justin and Linong are clutching identical koalas and sporting identical, mile-wide smiles, and Zhangjing is completely wiped out.

 

“You guys better treat me to some good food soon,” Zhangjing snaps at the younger boys playfully.

 

“You got it!” Linong cheers, exchanging a knowing glance with Justin.

 

“I think it’ll happen sooner than you think,” Justin grins. Ignoring Linong’s knowing look, Justin rushes to the car. 

 

“Zhengting’s waiting! Let’s go!”

 

\--

 

“Ack!” Yanjun panics as the pan begins to slip, thankfully catching the handle before it falls. He shoots a sheepish grin at Zhengting, who’s beginning to look murderous.

 

“Hey guys, I finished grilling the skewers,” Ruibin pokes his head into the kitchen, placing the bowl on the counter. “I’m gonna go practice the song for Zhangjing now.”

 

“I’ll uh, go with you,” Yanjun says hastily, fleeing from Zhengting. He may be younger, but Zhu Zhengting was terrifying, goddamn.

 

Ziyi picks up the bowl of skewers and begins to drizzle the satay sauce over them.

 

“What are you doing?” Zhengting takes the wooden stick from his hand and dunks the entire thing into the sauce bowl. “There! You know how much Zhangjing loves satay.”

 

“Milo Dinosaurs are finished,” Wenjun chimes in, carefully carrying eight cups into the dining room on a round tray.

 

_“I could really use a Milo Dinosaur right now,” Zhangjing says longingly, fanning himself rapidly._

 

_“What’s that?” Wenjun stares at him blankly._

 

_“Only one of the greatest Malaysian drinks in existence,” Zhangjing groans as he thinks of the chocolate-y goodness._

 

“So is nasi lemak!” Zhengting carefully plates the rice onto a large banana leaf, topping it with sambal and various other garnishes.

 

_“What’s your favorite food?”_

 

_“Nasi lemak!” Zhangjing replies immediately, salivating at the mere thought of it. “Nasi lemak! Nasi lemak!” he chants, swinging his legs cutely._

 

“And the satay,” Ziyi says, placing the finished skewers neatly on top of the table, beside the platters of char kuey teow and noodle dishes.

 

_“The satay is good,” Teacher Li Ronghao mentions offhand. Zhangjing’s eyes and smile widen as he bounces on his heels._

 

_“Ah, satay!” Zhangjing groans wishfully. “I really want to eat it!”_

 

“Justin texted me, he’s on his way back,” Zhengting reports. “Oh! Let me get the chips!”

 

As Zhengting disappears back into the kitchen, Ziyi heads to the front door to turn off the lights. However, while he’s preparing for Zhangjing’s arrival, Zhengting’s shriek rings from the kitchen.

 

“What happened, Zhengzheng?” Wenjun calls out, hurrying to the kitchen.

 

Zhengting looks up to face him with an ashamed pout of his face, an empty bag in his hands, and chips all over the floor.

 

Wenjun sighs in fond exasperation. “Oh, Zhengting…”

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Zhengting whines at him.

 

Wenjun sighs. “Go sit down before you drop something else.”

 

“Is that any way to speak to your head chef?” Zhengting protests, but trudges obediently out the door as Wenjun starts to sweep up the fallen chips.

 

Ziyi comes in quietly to open a new bag of chips and pour it into a large bowl, and carries it out without incident.

 

“Zhangjing’s ETA is five minutes!” Ruibin reports. “Nongnong says that they’re pulling into the parking lot.”

 

And so they sit there in silence, awaiting the arrival of their beloved boyfriend.

 

_Zhangjing breaths out a heavy sigh. “I miss home,” he mutters to himself, but of course, everyone hears him anyway._

 

Footsteps echo throughout the hall, paired with the sound of what is unmistakably Justin’s voice and Nongnong’s loud laughter.

 

The lock clicks open, and Zhangjing walks through the door, mid-chuckle.

 

“Welcome home!” they chorus, flicking on the lights dramatically to reveal the dinner they had prepared. The scents of the freshly cooked food waft through the air, merging to create the most mouth-watering aroma.

 

“We knew you can’t exactly go _home_ ,” Ruibin smiles. He hugs his guitar to his chest, cheeks lifted in happiness.

 

“So we brought home to you!” Justin crows excitedly, tugging on Zhangjing’s sleeves. Linong looks at Zhangjing, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

Zhangjing is standing frozen in the doorway, hands over his mouth that are unable to hide the bright smile on his face.

 

“You did this for me?” Zhangjing squeaks out in shock.

 

Ruibin smiles widely. “It’s because we _love you, love you, love you~”_ He sings, strumming the opening chords of Kimberly Chen’s _Ai Ni_ on the guitar in his lap.

 

Yanjun joins in, winking at appropriate moments and blowing kisses to Zhangjing whenever Ruibin sings his lines. Zhangjing blushes and blows a kiss back, and Yanjun pretends to catch it and keep it in his pocket.

 

When Ruibin and Yanjun close out the final notes of the song, Zhangjing claps enthusiastically. “So handsome!” he cheers. Justin latches back onto Zhangjing’s hand as soon as he puts them down, and Zhangjing beams at him, tugging him down to his eye level.

 

Zhangjing places a chaste kisses on each of Justin’s cheeks, and the younger boy beams, wrapping his arms around Zhangjing’s shoulders in a back hug.

 

“Hey!!” Linong protests loudly. “I want kisses too!”

 

Zhangjing giggles, standing on his toes to kiss Linong at the corner of his mouth, still attached to Justin. Satisfied, Nongnong bounds off to sit in his usual seat at the table.  

 

“Well you can’t not kiss the rest of us now, that’s unfair,” Zhengting says primly. Zhangjing flushes, chuckling bashfully, before reaching for the closest person — Wenjun.

Wenjun’s seated in one of the dining room chairs, so Zhangjing is, for once, a tiny bit taller than Wenjun when he stands.

 

Zhangjing reaches down, pressing his lips against Wenjun’s. The younger boy’s thin lips twist into a small smile, and Wenjun kisses back, shyly but earnestly. He kisses like he’s afraid of taking too much, but his eagerness breaks through, and his tongue swipes at Zhangjing’s lip briefly before disappearing again. Zhangjing parts his lips, inviting Wenjun in, and the younger boy gladly responds to Zhangjing’s encouragement. Wenjun holds onto Zhangjing’s waist as he kisses him, and he begins to rub small, soothing circles through Zhangjing’s shirt right above the waistband of his jeans.

 

Zhangjing pulls away at Zhengting’s impatient throat-clearing and rests his head against Wenjun’s forehead. He kisses the tip of Wenjun’s nose one last time for good measure.

 

“I’m getting there, Zhengzheng, don’t rush me,” Zhangjing laughs as he steps into Zhengting’s embrace.

 

Zhengting’s kiss is absolutely shameless. He lifts Zhangjing off his feet, and Zhangjing gasps. Zhengting takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Zhangjing’s mouth as well, and Zhangjing barely notices when his feet touch the ground. It doesn’t matter, anyway — when Zhengting begins running his hands up Zhangjing’s back and down his arms, tongue dancing playfully with his own, Zhangjing’s legs turn to jelly. He half tumbles into Zhengting’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Zhengting’s kiss is thrilling and lively and ever-changing, and Zhangjing’s brain fuzzes out from the onslaught of sensations.  

 

Zhangjing giggles and pulls away, shaking his head to clear it. He taps his fingers against Zhengting’s pouting lips, stepping away from the beautiful man.

 

“Oof.” Zhangjing’s legs are still weak, and when he tries to walk towards Ziyi, he ends up falling straight into Ziyi’s lap. Ziyi smiles fondly at him, tugging Zhangjing into a more comfortable position so that he’s straddling his lap, facing Ziyi.

 

“Hey, buttercup,” Ziyi breathes, right before his lips meet Zhangjing’s.

 

The kiss starts off just like how Ziyi talks — slow, soft, and gentle. Ziyi is controlled and giving, and responds to Zhangjing’s needy touches. His lips are plush and warm as they move against Zhangjing’s, but Zhangjing wants more. Zhangjing knows that Ziyi can give more. So he tugs at Ziyi’s shirt and nibbles at his lower lip, pressing his body against Ziyi’s chest. And when Ziyi wraps his long arms around Zhangjing’s body, lips turning more insistent and controlling, Zhangjing knows he’s got him. And suddenly, Ziyi’s kisses become more like how he raps — fierce, confident, and lethal. Still controlled, but with unrestrained power, and Zhangjing gladly relinquishes control over the kiss. Ziyi sucks at his bottom lip, seductive and sensual, and Zhangjing tries to hold back a moan.

 

Maybe he doesn’t succeed too well.

 

“There are _children_ here!” Yanjun hollers, as Justin cackles gleefully.

 

Ziyi smiles at him. He’s back to gentle, sweet Ziyi, the Ziyi that plants a soft kiss on Zhangjing’s cheek and nudges him off to where Ruibin is seated, still clutching his guitar.

 

Ruibin smiles at him before finally setting his guitar aside gently on the stand. He opens his arms, and Zhangjing steps in between his legs as Ruibin gives him a hug. Zhangjing buries his face in his neck, kissing the junction between neck and shoulder, tracing a path from shoulder to jawline to lips with brief little kisses. Ruibin is perhaps the most hesitant — as the last one to join their odd little relationship, he holds back, afraid to cross the line. His lips are shy and kind, as well as slow and tender. Zhangjing kisses him firmly, lovingly, to tell him that yes, he wants him here, and yes, he has his own place in this relationship. In this little home of theirs. And slowly but surely, Ruibin becomes more confident. _I love you too, Zhangjing,_ he spells out with his kisses, _I’m happy here._

 

 _Good._ Zhangjing pulls away, kissing Ruibin one last time on the temple. Ruibin blushes harshly, throwing his arms up to cover his crinkled, crescented eyes and burning cheeks, but the smile that splits his face is still visible.  

 

And finally, Zhangjing turns to Yanjun, who’s been patiently waiting with a small smile on his face. They move at the same time, with Yanjun stepping forward and lifting his arms, and Zhangjing moving in and wrapping his arms around Yanjun’s thin waist. Zhangjing closes his eyes and leans forward, knowing exactly where Yanjun’s lips are without even looking.

 

Yanjun’s kiss is the most familiar. It’s comforting, nostalgic, and reassuring. Yanjun has always spoken Zhangjing’s language the best — after all, he’s known Zhangjing the longest. And Zhangjing knows Yanjun the best too. He expects it when Yanjun’s tongue prods insistently at his lips, knows that the younger boy likes to be in control. Yanjun hates not knowing, he hates being at the mercy of others. So Yanjun drives the kiss forward, calling all the shots. But Zhangjing also knows that after that first initial prod, Yanjun’s parts his lips instead, so that Zhangjing can slip his tongue in between. Yanjun is always considerate of Zhangjing. He may call the shots, but Zhangjing is the one who answers, the one who decides. And Zhangjing responds every time. Because even though Zhangjing now has six other boyfriends, Zhangjing’s love for Yanjun never diminishes. In fact, his love for each of his boys grows stronger and deeper every day, until he’s about to burst from happiness. And Yanjun’s kiss pulls him back down to earth, stabilizes him, and ties it all together.

 

And as if Yanjun can read it his mind, he pulls away and kisses the top of Zhangjing’s head. “Welcome home, Zhangjing.”

 

Ruibin grabs Zhangjing’s hands and pulls him towards the table. “The food’s getting cold,” he says, spooning some rice into Zhangjing’s bowl. “Try Zhengting’s cooking while it’s still warm!”

 

Zhangjing lifts a bite to his mouth as the others watch with rapt attention. The coconut flavor explodes in his mouth, laced with just the perfect amount of spice. Zhangjing groans in happiness, feet swinging back in forth.

 

Zhengting sighs in relief. “Eat,” he commands, picking up his chopsticks and trying to feed Justin a bite of rice.

 

And in a matter of seconds, the room is filled with lively chatter and the sound of laughter.

 

Zhangjing looks around, at all the smiling faces, at all of the faces he loves, shining bright with happiness. He’s filled with an indescribable warmth that bubbles up his chest and threatens to spill.

 

“Guys?” Zhangjing says, putting down his chopsticks, sounding uncharacteristically solemn.

 

The clinking of chopsticks against plates stops immediately as everyone looks at the eldest boy, alarmed.

 

Zhangjing breaks into a huge smile, cheeks rising and bunny teeth on full display.

 

“I love you guys.”


	2. this is loyalty, i won't turn my back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Zhangjing's dates with each of the boys. Not necessarily set in chronological order.

Zhengting kicks them all out one day, claiming that “it’s mine and Zhangjing’s date night in! All of you losers, make yourself scarce for one night.”

 

After Justin, the most reluctant to leave, is pulled away from the house under Ziyi’s arm, grumbling under his breath, Zhangjing walks into the bathroom, where Zhengting is furiously mixing a thick green paste with a wooden spoon. 

 

Zhangjing wrinkles his nose. “What is that?”

 

Zhengting looks at him, scrunching up his nose. “An avocado mask, of course.”

 

“Can I eat it?” He reaches out, trying to dip his finger into the paste. 

 

“No!” Zhengting puts down the bowl and pushes him out the door, scandalized. “Go sit on the couch and wait for me!”

 

“But it’s avocado!” Zhangjing protests, laughing, as Zhengting shrieks in horror. The bathroom slams shut behind him, and Zhangjing settles obediently on the recliner, still chuckling to himself. 

 

Five minutes later, Zhengting emerges from the bathroom, green gunk all over his face. Zhangjing snorts, grabbing his phone to take a picture of the younger boy, who tilts his head charmingly and holds up his fingers in a V. 

 

“Your turn,” Zhengting announces. Zhangjing closes his eyes, flinching as the cold paste touches his skin, but it’s soothing and nice against his skin. And when the mask is spread all over his face, he hears footsteps pad away and a couple of buttons being pressed, before calming spa music begins playing softly in the background. 

 

The couch dips next to him, and Zhengting’s slender hand finds his own.

 

_ This is nice. _

 

He hums happily, gripping Zhengting’s fingers a little more tightly, and Zhengting’s thumb draws circles into his skin.  

 

A sudden shutter sound breaks him free of his thoughts. 

 

“Hey,” Zhangjing complains, eyes flying open. “Delete that!” 

 

Zhengting holds the phone out of his reach, eyes twinkling. “But you look so handsome!” 

 

With unidentifiable green paste all over his face, Zhangjing begs to differ. But Zhengting is cute, so Zhangjing sighs and lets him be. 

 

“Jing-ge, let’s take a selfie!” Zhengting brings his face right next to Zhangjing’s, puckering his lips. Zhangjing flattens his lips, blowing air and sending his bangs flying into the mask (Zhengting shrieks, hurriedly combing the stray hairs back) and concedes, making a peace sign at the camera. 

 

_ Click. Click. Click.  _

 

“This is starting to get itchy now,” Zhangjing says, scrunching up his face. The dry mask clings to his skin, and he makes faces, trying to relieve the itch. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Zhengting responds tenderly, wiping away Zhangjing’s mask with a washcloth doused in warm water.

 

“Look, feel how soft your skin is!” Zhengting exclaims when both their faces are clean. He reaches out, patting and squeezing at Zhangjing’s cheeks. 

 

Zhangjing reaches up, and nuzzles his cheek gently against Zhengting’s, who blushes bright red. Zhangjing is secretly proud of being able to unnerve his flirtiest boyfriend.

 

“Yes,” he agrees, “very soft.”

 

\--

“Jing-ge,” Linong tugs on Zhangjing’s sleeve the day before their day off in Taiwan, “will you take me to the night markets? I miss Taiwanese food.”

 

Zhangjing salivates just thinking of the savory, hearty street food. “Is that even a question? Let’s go!”

 

“Okay, so,” Zhangjing says, counting on his fingers. He’s walking arm in arm with Linong towards the bustling stalls and colorful lights, and he’s absolutely  _ starving.  _ “Stinky tofu is a must.”

 

Linong crinkles his nose in disgust. “I don’t like stinky tofu. It’s...stinky.”

 

Zhangjing gasps, scandalized. “Stinky tofu is a classic! Are you even Taiwanese?” 

 

“I dunno,” Linong shrugs, nonchalant. “My mom didn’t like stinky tofu at first either, but now she loves it. Maybe it’s cause I’m still young.”

 

Zhangjing stops in his tracks immediately. “Yeah..you’re young.” Zhangjing flattens his lips into a line. “Ha-ha! I changed my mind! Your ‘02 liner  _ definitely _ doesn’t like stinky tofu at all.”

 

“Really?” Linong gasps dramatically. “Justin doesn’t like stinky tofu? Well, I’ll be sure not to bring any back for him then.”

 

“It’s me, I’m the ‘02 liner!” Zhangjing shakes Linong’s arm petulantly, but he can’t hide the small quirk of his lips. 

 

“Ahh, right! You were born 1902, you’re an ‘02 liner too!” Linong cackles. His eyes are alight with the glee and mischief of a young child. Zhangjing smiles at him. Linong makes him feel young and burden-free and gives him the ability to enjoy life as it is.  

 

“I’ll hit you, do you believe it?” Zhangjing threatens playfully.

 

Linong giggles madly. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Here, I’ll feed you curry fish balls to make up for it. Auntie, can we have two skewers of curry fish balls please?” 

 

Zhangjing pretends to take the offered snack reluctantly. “I suppose I can forgive you,” he gives Linong a side-eye. 

 

Linong kisses him loudly on the cheek. “I love you, Jing-ge!” 

 

Zhangjing dissolves into a smile and pats Linong’s cheek fondly. “Okay, I love you too, Nongnong.”

 

\--

 

_ Zhangjing!  _ Ruibin had texted him excitedly.  _ I found a new boba place! Do you want to try it tomorrow? _

 

_ You had me at boba,  _ Zhangjing had replied, instantly craving the sweet chewy goodness. 

 

_ Great! It’s a date then :) See you then! _

 

Zhangjing looks at the address on his phone, and looks at the the storefront. A cute cartoon bunny carrying a cup of bubble tea even larger than itself greets him, and he pushes open the door. 

 

“Zhangjing!” Ruibin waves at him from a booth in the back, two cups in front of him. “Perfect timing, I ordered your usual and they just finished making it!”

 

Zhangjing gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as both a greeting and a thanks before closing his lips around the straw to suck up some of the sweet drink. Oolong milk tea. The flavor explodes in his mouth, and he widens his eyes in delight, wiggling around in his seat. 

 

“It’s really good!” Zhangjing exclaims excitedly. 

 

“Can I try?” Ruibin leans in close to reach the straw, smiling when his eyes meet Zhangjing’s, mere inches away.

 

Zhangjing gulps. His voice comes out shaky and breathless. “Uh, yeah!”

 

Ruibin closes his lips around the plastic, maintaining eye contact with Zhangjing. As if entranced, Zhangjing can’t look away. 

 

“Mm. Sweet,” Ruibin says, leaning back. Zhangjing breathes normally again. When did his shy, flustered boyfriend become this confident?

 

“Like you,” Ruibin continues, winking at him. 

 

“Oh, god, that’s so greasy,” Zhangjing groans, but heat rises in his cheeks anyway. 

 

Ruibin suddenly laughs shyly, covering his face with his hands — the spell is broken, and the confident, cool Ruibin is gone, and in his place is the lovable, flustered Binbin.

 

Ah. There’s his cute little boyfriend. 

 

\--

 

“Zhangjing-ge!” Justin hollers as soon as he opens the door. “The new cat cafe opened!”

As soon as Zhangjing comes into view, Justin pounces on him, latches onto his arm. 

 

“Let’s gooo,” he needles, wrapping an arm around Zhangjing’s shoulders and steering him out the door. “The kittens are waiting!”

 

As soon as Justin sees the gray cat curled up in the corner, he flings himself to the floor. “She’s so cute!” he exclaims. “Hi, kitty,” Justin coos softly. 

 

“Justin, do you want anything to drink?” Zhangjing asks. “Justin?”

 

The boy is so focused on the cat that he doesn’t hear him, and Zhangjing huffs an exasperated laugh. “One orange juice and one coffee, please.”

 

“Zhangjing-ge, come here!” Justin beckons to him, petting a tabby cat with the other hand. “Isn’t he so adorable?”

 

Zhangjing reaches out, stroking the cat’s fur, and giggles when the feline bats at him playfully. “Very adorable.”

 

Justin wraps his arms around Zhangjing in a tight backhug. Justin is always touchy, draping himself all over Zhangjing, and while he pretends to complain —  _ get off me, you heavy brat! —  _ he secretly loves the affection. “Not as adorable as you though, Jing-ge!”

 

“Tch,” Zhangjing scoffs. “Are you talking about yourself? I’m handsome, not cute.” 

 

“Zhangjing-ge is the cutest!” Justin suddenly yells at the top of his lungs. The cat jumps out of Zhangjing’s arms, startled, and Zhangjing flushes when he feels the other patrons of the cat cafe turn to stare at them.

 

_ This kid,  _ Zhangjun muses, running his fingers through Justin’s hair fondly, who nudges into Zhangjing’s palm like a cat himself. _ There’s really no controlling him, is there? _

\--

 

“This isn’t relaxing,” Zhangjing complains, his hand in Wenjun’s. “Slow down, you walk too fast!”

 

“I don’t, your little legs are just too short to keep up with mine,” Wenjun retorts, but he shortens his stride to match Zhangjing’s anyway. 

 

“How is this supposed to be a  _ relaxing evening stroll  _ when I’m half running?” Zhangjing huffs, petulant.  

 

Wenjun smirks down at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Do you need to take a break?” he coos playfully. “I know your tiny legs are getting tired already.”

 

Zhangjing gasps indignantly, chest puffing up. “I don’t need a break!”

 

“Good,” Wenjun says. “Because we’re going up there.” He points to the top of a hill, off in the distance. 

 

Zhangjing splutters.

 

“Ah!” Wenjun cries, laughing at Zhangjing’s unexpected shove at his chest. 

 

“You liar! You said we were going for a stroll, not a  _ hike!”  _

 

“Yeah...we also should get there before the sun sets, so let’s hurry!” Wenjun walks off quickly, lengthening his stride, leaving Zhangjing to run to catch up.

 

Zhangjing spits out curses and complaints the entire way up the hill.

 

“But wasn’t it worth it?” Wenjun asks softly, as they sit at the peak. They watch as the sunset paints the skies with its rosy hues and golden streaks. 

 

Zhangjing softens, pulling his knees into his chest and resting his head against Wenjun’s shoulder. The taller boy wraps his arm around Zhangjing’s shoulders and settles his head atop Zhangjing’s. 

 

“Zhengzheng brought me here before,” Wenjun says quietly. “He told me to take you too.”

 

“Yeah? I’m surprised Zhengting would’ve been willing to trek through all that mud to get up here.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Wenjun snorts, “He definitely wasn’t happy about getting dirt on his designer pants, but he liked yelling at the sun.”

 

“Yelling...at the sun?”

 

“Yeah, just like stuff he wanted to share and get off his chest. And you know how dramatic he is. So he told the sun.” 

 

Zhangjing quietly gets up and faces the setting sun. He cups his hands around his mouth and takes a deep breath.

 

“I love Bi Wenjun!” Zhangjing screams into the sky. Unbidden, a bubble of laughter rises up in his chest, and he collapses back next to Wenjun, who has turned the most beautiful shade of red. 

 

Zhangjing looks at his boyfriend with a smile. Wenjun’s eyes are sparkling, a large, shy smile lifts up his cheeks are reveals his dimples, and he bites his lip, trying and failing to contain his happiness. 

 

Wenjun stands up decisively.

 

“I love You Zhangjing!” Wenjun yells in response, just before the sun dips below the horizon. 

 

The words linger in the air and in Zhangjing’s mind, even long after he’s returned home. 

 

\--

 

“Zhangjing, have you eaten yet?” Ziyi asks in that soft voice of his. 

 

“Oh. No, not yet.” Zhangjing looks up in surprise. “Is it already dinnertime?”

 

Ziyi smiles kindly at him. “Let me take you out tonight. Dress nice! I’ll pick you up in an hour.”

 

Zhangjing gets dressed with an excited heart — of all his boyfriends, Ziyi is the one that makes him feel like he’s living in a drama. He smooths down his dress suit and pulls on the suit jacket, nervously fixing his collar. 

 

A knock sounds at the door. 

 

Zhangjing pulls it open to reveal his boyfriend, looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine, and a bouquet of yellow flowers. His hair is neatly pulled back, looking cool and relaxed in a striped silk shirt — the shirt that Zhangjing bought for him. Zhangjing tries not to swoon. 

 

“For you, buttercup,” Ziyi grins, handing the flowers to Zhangjing.

 

“Did you really get me buttercups?” Zhangjing asks, amused. 

 

Ziyi just smiles and holds out the crook of his elbow. Zhangjing puts the flowers down carefully before latching onto Ziyi, snuggling against his side. 

 

Ziyi brings him to a high scale restaurant, and suddenly Zhangjing feels incredibly underdressed. 

 

“Ziyi,” he whispers to his boyfriend, tugging at his jacket and fidgeting with his sleeves, “Do I look okay?”

 

“You look beautiful, Zhangjing,” Ziyi says, looking at him with sincerity in his kind eyes. “You always do.”

 

“But for this restaurant?” 

 

Ziyi’s lips quirk up fondly. “You look better than everyone in this entire building.” Ziyi guides Zhangjing inside, and the hostess looks at Ziyi. 

 

“Hello, sir,” she greets, eyes sliding past Zhangjing and looking solely at Ziyi. Her smile turns flirty. “Table for two, for you and your friend?”

 

“Reservation under Wang, please,” Ziyi says, walking after her. Zhangjing lags behind, half hiding behind his taller boyfriend. 

 

“That’s a beautiful shirt,” the hostess says. “Very elegant.”

 

“Thank you,” Ziyi replies kindly. He turns around to wait for Zhangjing, and wraps his arm around Zhangjing’s shoulders. Zhangjing snuggles in closer to his warmth and inhales his cologne. “My boyfriend bought it for me.”

 

The hostess’s smile freezes. “Ah, I see,” she squeaks, caught off-guard. “Well, here’s your table,” she leads them to a secluded booth. “Enjoy your meal, gentlemen.” She walks away hastily.

 

Zhangjing giggles, holding onto Ziyi’s hand. “You broke her heart,” he accuses playfully.

 

Ziyi chuckles. He picks up Zhangjing’s hand and starts to play with his fingers. Underneath the dimmed lighting, Ziyi looks absolutely ethereal. Zhangjing stares in wonder, fascinated by the way the light washes over his perfect face and bathes him in a golden halo. 

 

“I just told her the truth,” Ziyi murmurs, kissing Zhangjing’s hand before returning it to him. Zhangjing looks down in surprise, an unfamiliar cold weight on his finger. 

 

A promise ring. 

 

The band is made of seven thin strips woven tightly together, joining together where a small but bright diamond nestles on top. The gem twinkles at him like a star in the sky. 

 

“I talked to the rest of the boys about this,” Ziyi explains. “Obviously we can’t all get married,” he smiles wryly, “but we wanted to promise you anyway.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Zhangjing whispers. He can’t pull his eyes away. The diamond glistens and sparkles under the light. Hot tears well up, and Ziyi reaches across the table to wipe his thumb over Zhangjing’s cheek, catching the stray drop that slides down. 

 

“We love you, buttercup. Forever and always.” 

 

\--

 

Yanjun strolls into Zhangjing’s room like he owns it at ten at night. 

 

“Get dressed, we’re going out,” he says brusquely. “And dress warm, it’s cold tonight.” He walks out without another word. 

 

Zhangjing stares after the closed door in shock. “Who does he think he is…” he mutters to himself indignantly, but begins to bundle up anyway. 

 

When he opens the door, Yanjun is already waiting outside.

 

“Where are we going, Yanjun?” Zhangjing asks. 

 

Yanjun stays silent, choosing to instead rewrap Zhangjing’s scarf for it. “Can’t even wear your clothes properly,” he mutters as he tucks the tail into Zhangjing’s jacket. Zhangjing lets him, blinking sleepily. 

 

“Let’s go,” Yanjun says. “You can sleep in the car, it’s kind of a long drive.”

 

“Where?” 

 

“Away from the city,” is all that he says. “Sleep, Zhangjing. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

And so Zhangjing settles into the passenger seat. And, well, he may have dreamt it, but Lin Yanjun’s warm fingers brush lightly, affectionately, across his cheek, and Zhangjing presses his face into the fleeting warmth. 

 

“Zhangjing, we’re here.”

 

Zhangjing blinks his eyes open to pitch darkness. He clears his throat, thick with sleep. “And where is here, exactly?”

 

Yanjun gets out and opens his door, holding out his hand for Zhangjing. Zhangjing takes it, stepping out sleepily, and buries his face into Yanjun’s chest. 

 

Yanjun laughs quietly. Zhangjing curses the presence of the padded jacket, because it means he can’t feel the vibrations of Yanjun’s chest as he laughs. 

 

“How am I supposed to set up for the date if you’re hugging me?” 

 

“Why’d you make me get out of the car if you weren’t ready?” 

 

Yanjun rolls his eyes and pulls away, grabbing onto Zhangjing’s hand and giving him a quick, firm squeeze. “I just needed to get a blanket.”

 

“A blanket?” 

 

Yanjun spreads the blanket on the ground before sprawling on his back. “Come here,” he says, patting the space next to him. 

 

Zhangjing lowers himself to the ground, trembling slightly from cold. “What are we doing?”

 

“Look up.”

 

Zhangjing sucks in an awed breath. The night sky is littered with sparkling stars, a sight that Zhangjing can’t see in the cities. It’s so magnificent that Zhangjing even forgets about the mind-numbing cold for a second. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Zhangjing whispers.

 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

 

Zhangjing flattens his lips into a thin line. “C’mon Yanjun, that was lame. You’re losing your touch.”

 

“Well, maybe I’m so awestruck by your radiance that I have no more words.”

 

Zhangjing doesn’t reply, in fear of Yanjun hearing his teeth chatter. But Yanjun sees the shiver he tries to hide, and extends his arm. “Come here, Zhangjing.”

 

Zhangjing pillows his head on Yanjun’s arm, and while his body doesn’t really feel any warmer, the blood rushing to his cheeks warms him up anyway. 

 

It’s been a while since he’s been on a date with Yanjun. 

 

Yanjun’s hand creeps over the blanket, searching for Zhangjing’s fingers.  He takes Zhangjing’s hand in his, playing with the ring around his finger. 

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had time alone,” Yanjun murmurs, echoing Zhangjing’s thoughts. “I missed this.”

 

Zhangjing lies there, in Yanjun’s arms, staring at the sky. It brings him back to their earlier days, when it was just Zhangjing and Yanjun, Yanjun and Zhangjing. The two of them against the world.

 

“Yanjun?” Zhangjing asks quietly, watching the stars twinkle and wink above them. “Do you ever regret this…relationship?”

 

“I would never regret a single moment with you,” comes the soft, sincere reply.

 

“No, but…” Zhangjing bites his lip. “You were my first boyfriend. And then you let me have six others. Do you ever want to like…go back to a normal relationship?”

 

Yanjun rolls over to face him, tapping on his lower lip with a slim index finger to release it from Zhangjing’s teeth. His eyes shimmer as bright as the stars in the night sky, and the smile that curls his lips is small and fond.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Of course not,” Zhangjing replies immediately. “I love you all.” He closes his hand into a fist, the hand with his promise ring, and rubs the band with his thumb. Yanjun’s warm hand closes around his, stroking the ring tenderly.

 

“Then I don’t regret it either. If it made you happy, You Zhangjing, I’d give you the world.  _ We’d  _ give you the world. No, we’d give you more than that. We’d reach up and collect all of the stars in the sky, and we’d put them together so that they can shine as bright as possible, but shine as they might, they’d never match up to your radiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points if you can tell what song I got the work title and the chapter titles from :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter here!](https://twitter.com/viarmy0111)
> 
> Also, Stickie will be running a Zhangjing fic fest later this year, to celebrate his birthday. Look out for more information and a link for prompt submissions in a couple months!


End file.
